Bringing Out The Child In The Snow
by Mistress Fluffy
Summary: Do you ever regret an action in the past? Would you change your whole life, just to change that moment in time? Kagome ponders as her life, as older brother Miroku takes a hold of her love life. semi SessKag Complete


Bringing the Child Out In the Snow

"Oh come on! Don't be like that!" Sango cried to the departing Miroku, he stopped in mid step to turn towards her. His violet eyes soften when they saw how distraught his girlfriend was; he smiled in a charming way but knew that it didn't affect her in anyway. It never did.

"You know I have to do this, Sango-Chan…I'll be back."

"B-but you're going in there to disrespect him…you're going to be murdered! Please don't; just leave Kagome's love life to herself. Let's go get pizza! And go see…Oceans' Twelve! Please?" Sango pleaded. She hated going to see movies but if it meant keeping Miroku safe, she would suffer. She loved the guy damn-it! Why couldn't he just see that?

Miroku shook his head softly, "Sango, Kagome is my sister and I don't want to see her hurting in any way. Besides, you want to see A Series of Unfortunate Events not Oceans' Twelve." He started to walk away, swiftly opening closed double doors and closing them just as swiftly.

Sango dropped to her knees, crying pitifully ruining her carefully applied make-up. "Oh you dumb ass, I love you…why can't you deal with your love life before others. Why can't you just ask me to marry you?" The whispered confession of her heart was only heard by her and made her feel as if she was the only one suffering from heartache.

She stood on wobbling feet to venture to her car, driving slowly over to her best friends' house.

* * *

Miroku stood looking at the man behind the desk. _Don't understand why she loves THIS guy…Why couldn't she love someone who loves her in return? _He pushed his thoughts aside when the man gazed at him through bright honey orbs framed by thick lashes.

"Yes Miroku," the question-type words was stated as a statement. Miroku took a deep breath before bracing his shoulders as if going to fight a demon.

"Sesshomaru, didn't see you at the house like usual around this time of the year. Almost thought you forgot about our family."

"There is no need to go to your home."

"Why is that?" Miroku glared as Sesshomaru stood from his sitting position. The man stood at a staggering six foot five, well above his five foot eleven.

Sesshomaru didn't answer he merely flipped his long tresses behind him as any self respecting cheerleader would. Another fact that perplexed Miroku was that this man could look so…_homosexual_ and yet be completely heterosexual…and this was the man that his little sister loved with all of her heart. Really what is this world coming to when this guy had an entire company at his whim, millions of dollars, almost all the supermodels of the world going after him, long hair that made women envious and his simple little sister pinning after him?

"Don't want to answer that Onnanoko-Chan?" Miroku used the old nickname that Sesshomaru had acquired as a young child—it meant 'girl.' He was easily offended by it.

Sesshomaru, true to what Miroku thought would happen, glared at the used name. "Do not call me by that horrid name."

"What Onnanoko-Chan? Why? Because you are a girl? Wait! No you aren't…girls actually are pretty free with their emotions. They tell the people they love, that they love them. They don't hide behind a stupid façade!" Miroku burst out, glaring at the man that tortured his dear Kagome. What ever the pervert he was, he still loved his sister and would do anything for her.

"Be quiet Miroku." Sesshomaru demanded, yet it wasn't nearly as demanding as intended since it was spoken in a soft whisper. Miroku barely heard it.

"Why should I be quiet when my little sister is hurting because of some pompous jack ass who doesn't know what do with things called emotions?" He yelled.

Sesshomaru turned from gazing out of his windows to look at Miroku, his eyes a mix of hard and soft honey. Miroku didn't know what to say, he only gazed back.

* * *

Sango hugged a sobbing twenty year old softly, whispering over and over again. "How could he? I told him to stay out of this!"

Sango nodded her head agreeing with what her friend said. When Kagome pulled away, she sniffled softly before getting up. "I'm going out…if anybody calls for me tell them that…I'm…leaving."

Sango protested saying that she couldn't let her out in this condition. "What condition Sango-Chan? The condition that I put myself in…it was my fault I gave…."

Sango wouldn't hear any of it. "It's his fault! Don't blame yourself Kagome-Chan…Sesshomaru was the one that seduced you! It was and is his entire fault!" Kagome frowned but shrugged nevertheless before heading to the front door of the immense house she called home once, she took her Pea-coat before venturing out of the house.

"Bye Sango…" Sango only wept harder as the only friend she had left. Kagome shrugged into the small Pea-coat, it had once fit her perfectly but now…Kagome glanced at her swollen belly. It was her fault but it was her choice not to get an abortion. No matter whose fault it was that put her in this situation she would still be a good mother.

The neighborhood that she had ran about when she a toddler was blanketed with a soft white fluffiness. _Winter, how I love you…covering the world with an artic breath but even though you cover everything. Things still live…so why can't I? _Kagome sat on a park bench a few blocks away from her family's house. The park had been where she gave her first kiss up to Sesshomaru. Even though that had been what started everything…their dating, her deflowering, and eventually the breakup because of her pregnancy. Kagome didn't regret it.

"I love him and probably always will…there's nothing wrong with that!" Kagome stood up and went into her old fighting/general cheering on the troop's stance. It always made her smile and feel determined. She softly smiled before walking on again heading towards a lake that was frequented by couples. She glanced around at the lake…it was empty.

"That's odd…." Kagome murmured to her self, sitting down on an incredibly freezing bench she swore she felt eyes on her; she whipped around to see no one.

"Okay…That's really odd." Not willing to give up the quiet seclusion of the lake she gazed at the nature around her. The breeze whispered between the bare trees and then suddenly she heard a broken twig. She jumped up, which was a feat considering she was eight months pregnant, and spun on the heel on her foot to see what was behind her.

There he stood. Kagome's heart did an involuntary flutter at the sight of him. He wore the jacket she got him, a knee length black leather trench coat and a charcoal business suit underneath a soft red silk tie peeking out. They didn't speak for both seemed to preoccupied with gazing at the other.

Kagome was the first of them to come to her senses, she glared at the man. "Sorry, didn't know that you came to this spot. I'll be leaving." She turned to walk away, which seemed she was doing a lot lately but was stopped by a soft voice.

"Don't leave," He said it so softly that he believed that Kagome wouldn't hear it but she stopped. She didn't turn back to him however. He ate up the ground to stand beside her, looking down at her and her swollen belly. He was happy to know that she had decided to keep the child that they had created but she never told him which irked him to no end.

Sesshomaru couldn't find the words to come out and cursed his upbringing for making him this way. Kagome, still in the grove of things, felt his unease and turned towards him to gaze at the tall man she fell in love with years ago. "Yes, Sesshomaru?"

_She still says my name in that entrancing way…some thing never change. _Sesshomaru thought briefly before sitting down on the bench she had occupied, he looked at her then at the spot next to him conveying his message. She sighed softly, eliciting an unseen smile from Sesshomaru, before sitting down—without too much difficulty. She coughed softly, glancing around still having the feeling of being watched.

"What brings you to this neck of the world?" Kagome stretched out her legs, watching how when she bent her foot her shoes bent to allow the movement. Her companion watched her childish fascination with amusement. As the minutes wore on, she started to hum Maroon 5's Sunday Morning.

"Time brings things back to the place they are destined to be." He riddled.

Kagome didn't stop humming the song as he started talking; she nodded her head at what he said. "And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew. That someday it would lead me back to you. That someday it would lead me back to you…" She smiled softly at the lyrics. "See Maroon 5 knows what you mean!" She giggled childish; she always seemed to become so innocent in the company of Sesshomaru. He just brought out the child in her.

Kagome frowned; _yeah he really did bring out the child in me…_ Kagome patted her belly softly, the silk of her blouse wrinkling up. She started to fidgeted, pulling and tugging at various pieces of her clothes. The lounge pants didn't allow too much movement but it gave her room where her old denim pants didn't.

Sesshomaru watched her through his peripheral vision, vaguely amused at her antics. _She had always been like this…so why did I abandon her? _He questioned himself, for truly he couldn't think of a reason. Maybe he was scared of becoming a father. Maybe he was scared that he let things go out of control with her. Maybe…maybe he was scared that he loved her too much to let himself mess her life up. Glancing at her belly he concluded he already did.

Kagome saw him staring at her belly, "I'm going to name her Higurashi Rikka Fuyu…Fuyu becomes she was conceived in the winter…and Rikka has a double meaning. You know?" Kagome smiled slightly at her companion who turned his tilted head towards her.

Sesshomaru thought for a second as he thought of all the meanings for 'Rikka.' He smirked, "Rikka…it means snow…or rather the first day of summer."

Kagome clapped at the knowledge he display. "Yep, you're right! You know why I did it…right?" She watched as he nodded his head, dislodging a few strands of hair. "The snow…it was snowing and…the first day of summer. Underneath it all, there is a fire…a passion…to me…and you…" Kagome blushed at her choice of words, coughing as an excuse to cover her face.

Sesshomaru smirked before sighing inaudibly, "You have thought it out, then?" It was rare for him to ask a question and Kagome deemed it worthy enough to answer with words instead of just a nod of her head.

"Yes, I have…had time that is." Kagome stood up, stepping in front of him bending slightly to gaze at him at his sitting level. She even dared to brush his bangs from his drop dead gorgeous sunset colored eyes. "Since you left…I haven't much of a social life and therefore has time to think up names and daydream of the adventures I will have with our child."

Sesshomaru sat stunned, not showing it mind you, at her courage and brashness. He smiled softly before standing up, stretching his long legs, placing his elegant hands inside the confines of his trench coat pockets. "I apologize for my immaturity when you told me of you condition…"

"Well it's always easier for the man to say goodbye…all you have to do is walk away…the woman has to carry the child on the other hand." Kagome said it so easily; she was amazed that she didn't fall apart crying. _I guess it is good that I saw him again…at least one last time._

"True…" Sesshomaru wanted to say so much more but decided against it. _I would only complicate her life…Miroku doesn't know what he speaks of Kagome is as lively as ever. Even if she is a bit big. _

Kagome saw Sesshomaru slightly close himself in, true she didn't want to deal with his own version of PMS. But she still loved him…and thus give him another chance. She coughed, getting his attention, "you know you can come over to the house to see the Fuyu-Chan sometime. I bet she would like to see her father and…I would like it." She blushed, turning to the side.

Sesshomaru smiled the simple gesture lighting up his icy good looks. Taking his hand from his pockets, he grabbed Kagome's, allowing his smile to become larger when she gazed at him with her large cerulean orbs.

"I would like that…" Kagome returned his smile with a grin of her own; they walked off towards her home. They both heard the cheer that rang out from behind them.

_I guess the child is going to be staying within me until Sesshomaru decides to leave again…_ Kagome glanced at the tall man, she would give her life up for and smiled; a contented look basking her face for the first time in months. _Maybe that happily ever after…isn't such a fairy tale anymore._

* * *

MF: _(prances in large room)_ HEY! How is everybody doing? I hope good...because I am not doing good withschool....even though I get like straight 'A's.

Bara: Hai, she struggles...pushign herself to the limit! And still finds time to write _(cough)_ nonsense _(cough)_ stories!

MF: _(blushes with pride then glares)_ Stupid muses....

Bara:Whatever!

MF: She sucks at comebacks...

Bara: _(sticksout tongue)_ And you just suck! _(laughs loudly, making wings flutter)_

MF: I'll pretend you didn't say anything, for your own good. _(turns to audience)_ I noticed that I ahve like 50 people on on Author Alert list...doesn't that mean I am supposed to get liek 50 reviews for everything I write and post? _(ponders) _Wouldn't that just make sense?

Bara: Yeah that would! But some people just don't review...like you Miss Fluffy-Chan...but it would still be nice.

MF: Aye, it would be **very** nice. Review please, much happy holidays to anyone who does...and any one who does...There is more of a chance of me making a sequel/second chapter type thing!

Bara: _(whispers) This is MF's shot at a Christmas-y/winter-y/holiday-y fic! Be nice! (steps out of room on MF's shoulder)_


End file.
